swegnoskrubsfandomcom-20200214-history
CoD: Ghosts
Da game begins wit Elias spittin some lyrics ta his fuckin lil playas bout tha legend of how tha fuck tha Ghosts first rocked up. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Meanwhile up in space, tha Federation hijack tha controllin space station of tha Orbital Defense Initiatizzle (ODIN),[7] a orbital superweapon dat utilizes kinetic bombardment, n' use it ta destroy nuff muthafuckin ghettos up in tha southwestern United Hoods. Da survivin Gangsta astronauts sacrifice theyselves ta self-destruct tha space station n' prevent tha other ODIN satellites from launchin they payloadz further inland. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Elias n' tha lil' Logan n' Dizzy narrowly escape tha destruction of San Diego. Ten muthafuckin years later, tha United Hoods has fought tha Federation ta a stalemate along a gangbangin' front dat comprises tha destroyed ghettos, also known as "No Manz Land". Logan n' Hesh is part of a US unit commanded by Elias n' durin a patrol, they spot a Gangsta hustlin wit tha Federation whoz ass is called "Rorke". Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Soon after, tha brothers is ambushed n' rescued by thugz of tha Ghosts whoz ass is seekin they companion Ajax, whoz ass was captured by Rorke. Logan n' Hesh join tha mission ta rescue Ajax but arrive too late ta rescue his ass n' afta he is capped by Rorke, they reunite wit they daddy whoz ass reveals his dirty ass as tha leader of Ghosts, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Believin his fuckin lil playas is locked n loaded ta join his unit, Elias welcomes dem tha fuck into tha Ghosts n' they learn from his ass dat Rorke was once they leader n' shit. But fuck dat shiznit yo, tha word on tha street is dat durin a successful mission ta assassinizzle General Almagro, then prez of tha Federation up in tha capital Caracas, Elias is forced ta abandon Rorke, whoz ass was presumed dead yo, but instead turned traitor n' is now hustlin down his wild lil' forma companions. Da Ghosts track down n' capture Rorke yo, but while flyin back home, Rorkez pimps battle they plane n' rescue his muthafuckin ass. Da crew then is forced ta land deep tha fuck into tha Amazizzle Jungle where they witnizz a rocket bein launched fo' a unknown purpose. Once reunited n' rescued, tha Ghosts storm a Federation laboratory up in tha Andes n' obtain data regardin a cold-ass lil classified operation up in a gangbangin' factory at Rio De Janeiro. To secure a path ta tha factory, tha Ghosts destroy tha Federationz Atlas oil platform located up in Antartica ta lure tha enemy fleet away from they objectizzle n' sink a thugged-out destroyer guardin tha Brazilian coast. Once inside tha factory, tha crew discovers dat tha Federation had reverse engineered tha ODINz technologizzle n' pimped they own orbital bombardment system fo' realz. After beatin tha livin shiznit outta tha factory, Elias n' his fuckin lil playas regroup at a safehouse up in Las Vegas but is captured by Rorke fo' realz. After Hesh n' Logan is forced ta peep Rorke cappin' they father, tha brothers manage ta escape. Realizin dat once tha Federationz ODIN becomes operationizzle they defeat is ghon be inevitable, tha United Hoodz pool all they remainin forces up in a synchronized battle ta take down a enemy space center up in Chile while a lil' small-ass crew of soldiers boardz a shuttle ta take over tha Federation satellites up in space. Once both objectives is completed, Hesh n' Logan pursue Rorke ta avenge they daddy n' is seemingly successful, only ta smoke up durin tha aftermath dat Rorke survived they battle. Logan attempts ta defend his wounded brutha yo, but has his thugged-out arm fucked up n' is kidnapped by Rorke, wit tha forma Pimp announcin his thugged-out lil' plans ta domewash Logan tha fuck into cappin' tha rest of tha crew. In a post-credits scene, Logan is peeped bein kept inside a pit up in tha jungle, presumably goin all up in tha same torture methodz dat Rorke went through.